Long Term Lie
by GabeOMatic
Summary: Demetrius owns Egeus a lot of money, he is not able to repay the same amount of money he promised he would give Egeus; Egeus experiences different emotions really quick, but why does he need so much money?


They were now officially married, they vowed love to each other; wedding rings rested in her and a finger, Demetrius was now a husband, and Helena a wife. The taste of defeat was now spreading in Egeus taste buds; he feared for his future; but anger now reined his will, and now an angry, tall, and red Egeus now walked towards Demetrius breaking his wine bottle in the nearest bench, preparing to use it as a weapon, he was being surprisingly ignored by everybody who was leaving the church.

He finally reached Demetrius, pulled him by his shirt; with one hand on his shirt collar and the other holding the broken bottle that was making contact with poor Demetrius who wasn't sure about what was all of that about.

"What about our deal?" asked Egeus that seemed as if his head could explode at any moment.

"What deal?" said a scared of the men that could kill him at any given moment now.

"Don't play the fool Demetrius; all Greece knows of our deal." Answered Egeus who seemed to be getting angrier after every second but could still talk.

"But I haven't taken your product so I shouldn't pay." said Demetrius, trying to reason with that tall red-angry man.

"I don't care Demetrius; you don't promise a man that much money and simply forget about it; I want the money that sealed our deal, and I want IT NOW!" said Egeus who threw the already broken bottle in the wall of that empty church.

"I-I-I-I do-don't ha-have the mo-money" stammered Demetrius who feared that might have been the last sentence that would come out of his mouth.

"Then why did you seal the deal?" said a disappointed Egeus that finally let off Demetrius' collar and walked away, and sat down at a dark corner in that church.

"Why did you even bother fulfilling my hopes and dreams, when you were aware you couldn't keep up with your promises" said Egeus who now sounded as if he was whimpering.

Demetrius saw Egeus' weak moment as an opportunity to escape, and tried to slowly and silently walk away but then he heard Egeus say.

"You have until dawn of the next day to give me 500 gold." Said Egeus, who now sounded indifferent and empty.

Demetrius kept walking; he stopped and thought why Egeus needs that much money so bad; he wasn't in a hurry, he could easily get that money before dawn, he just felt that he should get it right now; he didn't knew Egeus very well, but he felt as if Egeus was at a peak of a cliff and he was being pushed towards death, Demetrius wasn't certain why, but he felt as if he was the one who was pushing Egeus.

He told Helena who was waiting for him outside of that church to wait for him in that same spot, and promised her he would be back in no time.

He rushed to his house put the gold in multiple sacks and found himself in front of the church in no time as he promised Helena.

"Why are you holding so many gold sacks dear?" asked Helena hopeful that he had plans to spend that gold with her, she was wrong, but Demetrius had no time to tell her that, he just he was about to open the church's door; but for his luck or not, he didn't have to open the door, it was opened by 4 or 5 soldiers who were holding and dragging a man towards the Theseus place.

He entered the church and briefly looked around but there was no Egeus to be found, not in the shadows, not in the light, not in the church.

"Could that possibly be?" Demetrius asked himself as he rushed outside the church, and dropped the gold sacks there.

"What is happening dear?" asked Helena

"I don't know, I just hope it is not what I think it is." Said Demetrius as he finally got his unwanted answers, as he saw Lysander trying to cheer Hermia, who was frantically crying, and had to live with the fact that her father was executed in the day of her wedding ceremony.

But Demetrius noticed something strange as he noticed that Hermia was not feeling sorry, or sad and depressive when she looked in her father eyes, she was angry at him; which twisted Demetrius mind.

He followed the soldiers up to Theseus place were a guillotine was ready for use, and then he heard the last words that Egeus would ever hear.

"Egeus it is a shame that I have to do such thing in such a special day to me; but you are being executed for taking something that is not yours, something that meant a lot to a family once, and then selling it to pay for your crimes" said Theseus

"You kidnapped a little girl, raised her, lying to her making she believe that you are her father, and then you tried to sell Hermia to pay for the crimes you have commited." Said Theseus

"Egeus, consider yourself a dead man" said Theseus as he was put to death in the guillotine.

"Any last words? Anybody?" asked Theseus as he took a firm grip around the rope that would manslaughter Egeus.

Demetrius raised his hand and asked

"Can I pull the rope?" asked Demetrius


End file.
